<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won't you by BlushLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899305">Won't you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise'>BlushLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song fics of 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Clubbing, Flash Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage sees Hound dancing. That's all it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hound/Mirage (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song fics of 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Won't you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermca/gifts">pipermca</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Pipermca, who wanted Hound with song number 4 on my Spotify 100 most wanted list - Don't you (forget about me) by Simple Minds! Mirage insisted on being POV for this. Hope you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirage was used to clubs. Even clubs like this one, the dark, hot, crowded kind where a mech got close to others whether he wanted to or not and would end up with paint transfers just from attempting to cross the floor. He was used to the loud music by now, the strobing lights, the looks, the wandering hands. He could tolerate most of it, and made very sure that the mecha whose attentions he did not tolerate learned so fast and with extreme prejudice.</p>
<p>He wasn’t used to <em>this</em>. He wasn’t used to having his attention stolen so completely.</p>
<p>There was nothing special about the mech, really. Boxy, blocky, plain green. Not someone Mirage would have noticed ordinarily. He could have walked past him on the street and never given him a second glance.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the way he moved, not really. He danced easily, with decent enthusiasm, no grand gestures or exceptional moves. It wasn’t the way he looked, or who he was with, or even his smile, wide as it was.</p>
<p>But it was <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>“Ain’t seen that look on ya in a while,” Jazz shouted at him over the music. “Go get him!”</p>
<p>Mirage raised his chin. “I won’t be sicced at someone like a turbohound, Jazz.” He winked. “But I will go get him nevertheless.”</p>
<p>The green mech was part of a group, it seemed. Friends, probably, by the look of it. A large black mech, a Praxian with grey doorwings, a medic, a few minibots. All the same look – clerks, manual labor. Not the type Mirage would have mingled with before.</p>
<p>He didn’t have any qualms about station anymore. Which was turning out to be a good thing.</p>
<p>He watched as the green mech threw his head back and laughed at something the black mech said. Mirage’s gaze followed the angle of his jaw, the column of his throat, traced along the angles of that square frame. He was plain. Clean.</p>
<p>Stunning.</p>
<p>Mirage moved closer. At the last moment, he let himself be jostled into the green mech.</p>
<p>“Oh!”</p>
<p>Even his voice had that attraction to it. Mirage felt pulled in, as if by a magnet.</p>
<p>The mech turned, optics widening as he spotted Mirage. Hans fluttered uselessly over Mirage’s frame, carefully not touching. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I apologize for bumping into you.” Primus, his optics were pretty. Mirage could drown in them. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Never better,” the mech blurted, and Mirage laughed. The mech grinned, bashful. “I’m Hound.”</p>
<p>“Mirage.” He held out a hand. “Dance with me?”</p>
<p>“Me? Oh! Sure, yeah!” Hound smiled wider, and Mirage’s tanks fluttered. He stepped closer almost without intending to, and took Hound’s hand.</p>
<p>Hound moved awkwardly at first, much less sure than he’d been with just his friends. But he warmed up fast. And there was something about the way he looked at Mirage, especially when his confidence grew.</p>
<p>Mirage was entranced.</p>
<p>He didn’t waste much time dancing closer. Turning around, so his back was pressed against Hound’s broad, spectacular chest. Hound’s hands slowly landed on his hips, as if he was afraid the touch would be rejected.</p>
<p>Mirage had no plans of rejecting anything. He’d take everything this mech wanted to offer.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Hound said, close enough to Mirage’s audial to elicit a shiver.</p>
<p>“More than,” Mirage breathed, and put his own hands on top of Hound’s. Moved with him, followed his direction, until they were so close together that Hound’s heated frame was pressed against every part of Mirage’s back and legs. He leaned his head back, letting himself lean on Hound’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous,” Hound murmured, suddenly daring mouth grazing Mirage’s cheek. “But I bet you’ve heard that before.”</p>
<p>Not in that voice, Mirage wanted to reply. Not like this. But he didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned in Hound’s arms, staying close. Face to face. Hot plating touching hot plating.</p>
<p>“What are you looking for?” Hound said, and Mirage could feel Hound’s lips moving a micron from his own.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want to give,” he replied. “Do you want to get out of here?”</p>
<p>Hound clearly did. He barely took the time to say goodbye to his friends before following Mirage outside and straight into a waiting transport.</p>
<p>Their hands were all over each other before the door had even closed behind them.</p>
<p>Hound had his fingers in Mirage’s valve before they’d even gotten to Mirage’s apartment.</p>
<p>Mirage overloaded with his back pressed against the front door, a very eager spike driving him into the wall.</p>
<p>His berth had never been broken in that well.</p>
<p>“So,” Hound said much later. When they were both sated, panting, frames ticking as they cooled down. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>Mirage grinned and snuggled down on his front, turning his head to meet Hound’s optics. “It was, wasn’t it.”</p>
<p>Hound’s grin turned wistful. A bit resigned. “I guess this is where you tell me to leave, huh.”</p>
<p>“No.” Mirage turned his best sultry look at him. “This is where I ask you to stay.”</p>
<p>“Really.” Hound chuckled. “You know, I wouldn’t ever have expected someone like you to look at me even once, let alone twice.” He turned on his side, optics meeting Mirage’s, and Mirage was lost. “You stand above me, you know. I’d have expected you to just… walk on by.”</p>
<p>“And what a loss it would have been,” Mirage replied. “No, Hound. I’d rather walk with you.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” Hound’s fingers were on his cheek, stroking slowly. “To that goodie place down the street, for morning fuel? Or whenever we wake up?”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Call it midday fuel.” Mirage turned his head and kissed Hound’s hand. “I plan to exhaust you, you know.”</p>
<p>Hound’s answering smile was almost a smirk, something hot and heated in his gaze, and Mirage shivered again. Let Hound gently turn him over until he hovered over him, heavy frame completely boxing Mirage in. Hound leaned in and nipped his way down Mirage’s jaw. “Sounds like something I can get behind.”</p>
<p>“Behind works,” Mirage gasped as Hound’s clever fingers found his valve again. “Please, Hound.”</p>
<p>“I got you.”</p>
<p>Yeah. Mirage didn’t doubt that at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>